The Blue and Red Knight
by Malinda Collins
Summary: Just a Fanfic between a made up charater and Peter Parker


It was a stormy winter night and the world was silent except for the screams of a young woman.

"Help!" She yelled into the night. With tears in her eye and the four men pulling her, she was certain she was going to be raped and killed.

Suddenly, a spiderweb.

Whoosh* There he was in all his glory, Spider-Man.

"I'll give you two options" he said, "the first is that you can let her go, and I'll be nice and not kill you. Or we can do something a bit different."

The men all stood there for a moment, then three let go and one pulled a knife.

"I really wish you hadn't done that." Spider-Man said. "Stark, I need back up. 53rd St. by the Café."

Spider-Man attacked the three men easily taking them out. Two attacked with their full body weight and Spider-Man jumped out of their way and they ran into a wall. The third was more agile, so it took a little longer with them dancing around. But Spider-Man got an amazing upper cut and knocked him out.

Now the final one. Holding this beautiful, innocent girl with a beat up face, at knife point.

"Men who take advantage of a woman are disgusting. But you, beating her up like this, makes me absolutely sick." Spider-Man said before jumping and clocking this guy. He put up a fight. He had a couple good hits on Spidey, but he lost his footing on ice and Spider-Man knocked him out now too.

Laying in the snow, covered in blood and tears the young woman was unconscious.

"Why am I always late?" Stark said, of course he'd come after the fighting.

"She needs a hospital. Now. She's going to bleed out. I don't even know where it's all coming from." Spider-Man said.

"Give her to me and meet me at mass general." Stark said picking up the delicate girl. Off he went to the hospital and Spider-Man wasn't far behind.

When they got to the hospital, both Spider-Man and Tony explained what was going on and that they didn't know her name but she need help right away.

"Friday, I need facial recognition on this girl. I need her name, address and family information." Tony said.

"Yes, sir. Her name is Madeline Charles, she's a single mom of a little boy, who's currently with his grandmother, Sara, and she lives in the apartment building above the café, right where she was found."

"Thank you Friday." Tony said with concern.

"Peter, you stay here. She'll need someone after surgery. I'm going to talk to her mom and let her know what's going on." Within seconds, Tony was gone and Peter was left in tears in the lobby.

"Why am I getting so attached?" Peter thought to himself. "What if I didn't make it in time. What if I've just let a little boy be motherless."

Just then, the surgeon came out to Peter.

"She's doing great. She had to have some internal stitches from that nasty knife wound, but she'll pull through. You saved her just in time, Spidey."

"Can I go sit with her? Please?" Peter asked almost sobbing.

"Of course, the anesthetic will wear off soon, she'll need a familiar face." The surgeon said with a smile.

At almost a run, Peter darted to her.

When he got to her room, she was still asleep. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, yet, she looked peaceful. He took off his mask, everyone already knew who he was anyways thanks to Mysterio. And held her hand.

He looked and she had put up a fight. Her hands were covered in bruises and her nails had been bleeding. She was literally fighting for her life to get away from those men.

"Peter Parker." She said in a groggy voice. "I'd know your sweet face anywhere."

Instantly, he remembered. Maddie Charles! He had gone to high school with her. She had to leave town because of her abusive ex, which more than likely was the father to her son.

"Oh Maddie," Peter started with tears in his eyes. "Maddie I'm so sorry! I should've come right when I felt there was trouble but, I waited for the stupid movie."

Maddie put her hand on his face and wiped his tears. "You saved me, Spider-Man. You saved my life. Thank you."

Just then little feet could be heard running down the hallway.

"Mama!" A little voice yelled. "AND SPIDER-MAN!"

"Maddie, I'm so glad you're safe!" Her mom yelled and hugged her.

Peter grinned. "I'll let you rest." He said starting to get up.

"Please don't go too far. I don't want to be alone."

"Yes, ma'am." He said kissing her hand.

As he walked out of the room Tony stood in the doorway with arms crossed.

"Peter, what's going on?" Stark said with raised eyebrows.

"I grew up with Maddie. Her and her son had to run away to get away from her ex. Joshua Blake. He beat the crap out of her, and if I remember correctly, he was the one that stabbed her."

Tony sighed. "You need to stay close to her. With him still on the loose, her and her son are in danger. I'll go do some more digging and we'll find out what the this Joshua guy wants from her."

Peter walked back into eyesight of Maddie and she smiled and whispered something into her sons ear.

Then he got off the bed went over to Peter, took his hand and lead him back into her room.

"Spider-Man saved my mommy." The little boy said with tears.

Peter gave him a big hug and put him on Maddie's lap.

"Jack, why don't we go get some food?" Sara asked.

"Yes please!" Said the little voice.

As they left the room, Maddie scooted over and patted the bed for Peter to come onto.

"Come cuddle me. Like we used to." Maddie said very forwardly.

Peter, without hesitation, climbed onto the bed and held Maddie tight. She could feel him starting to cry again.

"Peter! Why are you crying? You're not even the one who got attacked."

"Because I left you! And then that evil man came into your life and now he's after you again. If I hadn't been afraid to marry you, you wouldn't be here right now. And now, your son, the poor kid has to grow up without his dad because he's an absolute monster."

"Peter, you're getting all upset. This isn't your fault. And as for Jack, he's doing just fine without his dad."

Just then Tony knocked on the door.

"Miss Charles? Can we talk for a moment? And yes Peter, that means you have to leave."

As Peter left, he looked back and Maddie mouthed, "it's ok, go." With a smile.

"Miss Charles, I need full details on what happened yesterday. We have security footage, but I want to know what was said that set that guy off."

"He had come back to find my son to take him away. I told him that my son wasn't his son. I was pregnant before I had been with him."

Peter turned the corner in shock.

"Are you saying he's mine?" Peter said getting upset.

"No, I'm just saying he isn't Joshua's." Maddie snapped back. "Besides, you left, remember? You weren't ready for a family or marriage."

"I want a DNA test. Right now." Peter said angrily.

"Peter, you need to take this on with a clear head. You getting upset is going to make things worse." Tony said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry. But don't you think I had a right to know?"

"Oh Peter, I did tell you. I left hints all over the house for three weeks and when I brought up the subject, you were so opposed to it you said you'd rather die." Maddie said breathlessly.

Slowly she began to fade in and out.

All of a sudden her monitors were going off and Maddie was back completely unconscious.

Alarms went off and nurses and doctors came rushing in.

"We need a crash cart! Now!" One nurse screamed.

Peter heard the little feet of Jack again and instantly ran to him and picked him up.

"What's going on?" Sara said, crying.

"She crashed they're trying to get her back." Tony said.

They charged the panels and shocked her for the third time, and finally she was back.

"We have a rhythm! Let's get her back up to surgery and find this bleed." The doctor said.

Still holding tight onto Jack, Peter was crying.

"Peter, do you know?" Sara asked.

"Does everyone know except me?" Peter said still crying.

"You left her, remember? And no. It was just immediate family that knew." Just then Jack spoke up.

"You look like my daddy." He said reaching into his coat and pulling out a picture.

It was Maddie and Peter's senior prom together. Two years before Maddie was pregnant.

"He knows who I am." Peter said.

Tony walked over to Sara and was giving her all the details while Jack talked Peter's ear off.

"What happened between those two?" Tony asked Sara quietly.

"Well," Sara began "a couple years ago, when Peter and Maddie were together. They'd been together since high school, they were so in love. But then Maddie got pregnant. Peter was avoiding commitment as much as he could and when he had said that he'd rather die than become a dad, Maddie left him. But then she got caught up with the wrong man and none of us knew how terrible Joshua really is. I saw the signs that he was abusive, but it wasn't until he slammed her into a wall, almost killing her and the baby that I decided to step in. Ever since her dad died, Maddie hasn't had a man willing to commit to her. I thought Peter was going to be the one."

The surgeon came back into the lobby and he had a stressed look on his face.

"She's doing great, but her attacker damaged her spinal cord. We were able to repair it, but we are unsure of the recovery."

Peter looked over at Tony and then back at the surgeon, "Can I go visit her?" He said struggling.

"Sure, you all may go. She should be up within the hour."

Tony walked over to Peter, placed a had on his shoulder and looked him in the eye and said, "You lost her once. Don't lose her again. I'm going down to the police station and we're going to find the guy who did this." Tony Hugged him and took off.

Peter, Jack and Sara all walked down to see Maddie. Jack held Peter's hand and didn't let go. At all.

When they got to her room she had been awake, and eating.

"There's my favorite little guy!" Maddie said looking at Jack.

"Mommy!" He yelled running up to her. "Up, up, up!" He held his arms out wanting to sit with Maddie.

Peter lifted him up and put him on Maddie's lap. While leaning over, Peter planted a kiss on her lips. Maddie felt the tears streaming down his face and she pulled away and placed her forehead on his.

"I swear Maddie, I'm never leaving. Ever again. You're my whole world and I've missed you ever since the day you left. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Maddie put her hand on his face and drew him in for another long kiss. Then Jack intervened.

"Mommy, is he really daddy? Is my daddy Spider-Man?"

Peter grinned and kissed Jack's forehead.

"Yes, baby. This is daddy." Maddie said holding Peter's hand.

Peter climbed into the bed with Maddie and Jack and snuggled them both. Finally, he felt whole.

One Year Later*

Peter paced the floor panicked.

"Tony, she's not going to say yes. I know she won't. She's already been through so much without me." Peter said.

"Look kid, she's already talked to me about it. She's going to yes. You have to ask her though." Tony said embracing him with a hug.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Maddie said as walking into the room.

"Holy shit, Maddie you look amazing." Tony said with his jaw basically hitting the floor.

"Tony! She's mi.." Peter turned around and he couldn't finish his sentence. Tony was right. She looked flawless. Her long brown hair was curled and she had long flowing dress with a slit up to her thigh.

"No, you can't wear that." Peter said sternly but jokingly. "Men will try to steal you from me and I can't have that."

Maddie waltzed over to him, placed a hand on his chest and leaned in real close and said, "Peter, the only man that will ever steal me from you is Jack, there's no one else on Earth I love more than you."

Peter slid his hand down her back and pulled her hips into his.

She gasped at the motion. Peter kisses her softly and tenderly.

"You guys, if you're done playing tonsil hockey, we do have a Gala to get to." Tony said laughing.

Maddie and Peter had totally forgotten that Tony was there.

"Let's go, baby." Peter said holding out his arm for her to grab.

As they made their way to the gala, Peter couldn't keep his mind straight. He was still panicking about messing up the proposal.

"Peter, you're sweating. Is everything okay?" Maddie ask grabbing his hand.

"My love, nothing has ever been better." Peter leaned in and kissed her softly.

As they pulled up, the paparazzi was already surrounding the place. Their driver came around and opened the door.

Peter and Maddie both got out of the car and walked the beautiful red carpet up to the door.

As they walked in, everyone started to clap.

"What's going on Peter? Why's everyone clapping?" Maddie asked

Peter pulled her up to the stage and said "you're about to find out."

Peter knelt on one knee and pulled out a little black velvet box.

"Madeline Grace, I've been in love with you since the day I met you. We've been through so much together and the fact that we share a son together makes it all better. I love you. Will you marry me?" Peter asked in a shaky voice.

With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "Yes! A million times yes!" Maddie squealed.

The clapping resumed again and a banner dropped down saying "SHE SAID YES!"

"Maddie I'm so in love with you. And I'm so glad you're mine." Peter said kissing her.

As they got off the stage, they were greeted with many congratulations.

The gala began and there was music and dancing and then Tony walked over.

"I told you she would say yes." He said patting Peter's back.

Peter leaned on him "yeah yeah yeah I know" he said with a smirk.

Maddie had gone to go freshen up in the bathroom when she was met with an evil voice.

"Maddie." The voice said.

She quickly turned around and there he was. Joshua.

"You thought you could escape me, couldn't you. For a year I've been waiting for my perfect opportunity to finish you off."

Before Maddie could scream, he stepped close and Maddie felt a sharp pain. He'd stabbed her. He pulled the knife from her side and ran.

Maddie tried her best to walk back to Peter and the party, she stumbled but she was able to get through it.

"Peter?" Maddie said with slight discomfort in her voice.

Peter and Tony looked over and found Maddie holding onto her side.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

Maddie pulled her hand away from her side and Peter saw it was covered in blood. Her blood.

"Tony! Lock this place down, NOW." Peter demanded. He ran over to Maddie before she could hit the floor.

"He's here. Josh is here." Maddie was able to get out before becoming unconscious.

Peter picked her up and ran to the doors, there, an ambulance waited for them.

Rushing to the hospital Peter couldn't help but feel like he caused her more pain.

"I can't even keep her safe when she's right next to me. She'll never marry me now." Peter thought to himself.

He held Maddie's hand tight and cried.

As they entered the hospital, Peter was asked to stay in the lobby.

"We've got her, Peter. I promise." The surgeon said.

Peter paced the floor again like he had just done 7 hours earlier.

Ring ring-ring ring- ring ring*

Peter's phone was ringing. It was Tony.

"Peter, we've got Josh. He was on his way to Jack and Sara. Luckily, they're at my house. So he wouldn't have gotten to them anyways."

"Thank God. Please tell me you left him in one piece so I can beat the hell out of him!"

"He's in one piece, but for now you need to focus on Maddie. How is she?"

"I'm not sure. She's been in surgery the past two hours."

"She'll be alright, Peter. She's a fighter. Text me with continuous updates."

Peter hung up the phone, and the surgeon walked in.

"Peter, she's doing wonderfully. She only had a minor wound that we were able to repair. Her and the baby are doing just fine."

"B-b-baby?" Peter stuttered.

"Yes, she's about 6 or 7 weeks along. Congratulations!"

Peter was in tears again. "Is she ready for me to see her?"

"Yes, she's awake and asking for you."

Peter ran up to her room. When he got to her room, she had her eyes closed and Peter examined the room.

"That's the fetal heart monitor." Maddie said in a whispered tone pointing to the smallest monitor in the room.

Peter walked over to her and kissed her.

"You're pregnant." Peter said with a smile.

"Yes, and you're the daddy. I promise." Maddie said with a giggle.

Peter pulled up a chair and placed his head on Maddie's belly.

"Hey tiny one," Peter began to talk to her belly, "I'm your daddy. And I am already so proud of you. You're so strong." He said crying and kissing Maddie's belly.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"I found out this morning. It's not everyday you wake up vomiting your guts out." Maddie said with her hand on Peter's face.

"A baby and a wedding? Well that is, if you still wanna marry me.." Peter said burying his head back into her belly.

"Yes Peter, I still wanna marry you. You're my whole world." Maddie said pulling him up to her.

"And as soon as this wound is healed, I promise, I'll do whatever I can to make things easy. I wasn't there for Jack, but let me make it up to you." Peter said.

He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss instantly got passionate and Maddie let out a soft moan.

"Peter, close the room and let everyone know that we need a minute."

Peter was totally oblivious and confused when she said that.

When Peter walked back to the bed Maddie pulled him onto her.

"This is why you wanted me to close the door?" Peter asked in a sultry tone. "Let's do it."

Peter began to kiss her neck and rub his hands down her body.

"God, you're so beautiful. I knew you were glowing this morning." Peter said kissing down her body, being careful not to hurt her wound.

"Peter, I love you. So much. But foreplay right now is NOT helping. I need you. Please."

Peter obeyed her command. He kissed her lips as she unbuckled his belt.

He looked so handsome in that suit and she couldn't control her hormones anymore.

Peter tried to be gentle with her trying not to hurt her but she was doing the complete opposite. It's like she had never touched him before.

Before he even realized she'd gotten his pants completely off, Maddie had her hands all over him.

"Maddie, baby. Slow down, wait until we get home." Peter said gasping as she tried to take all of him.

"No, I want you now, and I'll have you now." She said while pulling him down to her lips by his tie.

"Uhh." Peter moaned as Maddie centered him at her entrance. Maddie wrapped her legs around her lover and pulled him into her.

"Oh god, Maddie. You feel so good. But you need to be careful! You'll hurt yourself."

"You don't worry about that. You worry about kissing me." Maddie was moaning louder and louder while Peter pulled in and out.

Peter held her close like they were making love for the first time, he made her feel loved.

"Peter, I'm close." She whispered in his ear.

"So am I, baby." He buried his head in the crook of her neck and groaned softly.

"God I needed that." Maddie said with a sigh.

"I could tell! What was that all about baby? Not that I'm complaining but wow."

"Just a rush of hormones I guess. I'm exhausted now!" Maddie said yawning.

"Well, you rest, and I'll go home and check on Jack, ok? I love you, baby. And I love you too little one" Peter said kissing Maddie's belly.

Maddie closed her eyes to rest, listening to both monitors at the same time made her heart fill with joy. She was going to be able to enjoy this pregnancy. With Peter and Jack this time.

Throughout the night doctors came in and out of her room. Constantly checking her and the baby.

"Maddie? Can I come in?" A voice said from behind the curtain.

"Tony" Maddie thought. "Yes. Come in." Tony walked in with a huge smile and bouquet of flowers.

"Peter said you liked flowers. So I got the biggest bunch. He also told me about the baby! How exciting. Congratulations." Tony said placing the flowers on the table and hugging Maddie.

"Stark, Peter and I haven't had the chance to have this conversation yet, but I wanted you to know, I plan on making you this baby and Jack's Godfather." Maddie said.

Tony took a step back, kinda shocked and excited.

"Mads, I'd love to be!" He said with tears.

Tony went in for another hug and kissed her cheek.

"Maddie, I love you like you're my own." Tony said.

Just then Peter walked in.

"Well now what happened?" Looking at Tony's tear soaked face.

"Well," Maddie said, "I just asked him to be Jack's and this baby's godfather."

"Well shit! That's awesome!" Peter said embracing Tony.

Throughout the day Maddie was cleared for everything. Except one thing.

"Miss Charles," the OB said, "Because of your injury and the fact that it almost punctured your uterus, I'm placing you in bed rest for this entire pregnancy. No If ands or buts about it."

Maddie's heart rate started to go up on the monitor and you could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Do you seriously expect me to sit on my ass for another 34-35 WEEKS?! Are you kidding?! No way! I have stuff I have to do! I have to plan a wedding!"

Her heart started racing and setting off the alarms.

"Miss Charles, you have to calm down, your heart rate is way too high." The OB said very calming trying to relax Maddie.

"Call Peter, now." The OB said to a nurse.

Maddie's heart rate wasn't getting any better and now she was having trouble breathing.

"Miss Charles, you're having a panic attack and I need you to take a deep breath."

Maddie was in hysterics.

"I can't do this. I don't want to do this. I won't be able to do this. I can't keep myself safe. And I can't even keep this baby safe what do I do?"

Finally. Everything Maddie had been holding in for a year was coming to light.

"We couldn't reach Mr. Parker, but Mr. Stark was available."

"Maddie!" Tony said breathless from running.

Tony climbed into bed with her and put her head on his shoulder.

"Maddie, baby, you have to stop crying. You have to calm down." Tony's voice was soothing.

Maddie went from an absolute sob to a quite whimper.

"That's better. I've got you baby. I'm here." Tiny said caressing her hair.

Maddie held onto him tight and he held her back.

"I've got this ladies, thank you. But please make sure Peter gets here as soon as he can."

"Yes Mr. Stark." Both the OB and nurse said.

"Maddie, now you need to talk. What on earth is going on?"

"Tony, I could barely make it on my own when I was pregnant. Now, they're telling me I have to be in bed rest. I love Peter, I do. But he jumped ship last time and I'm so afraid he'll leave me again." Before she could finish she began to cry again.

"I don't know what to do, Tony. What if he leaves again."

Tony held her close, "Maddie if he leave, which I'm pretty sure he won't, I'm right here. You know I love you, and you're practically my daughter. You will never be alone." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

Tony laid his head on hers and held her tight and they both fell asleep.

A few hours later Tony was woken up by an alarm.

He looked at Maddie's, and hers was fine. Then his heart dropped. He looked over at the baby's, but it was fine too.

"Tony, it's someone else's. I promise." Maddie said. "I can feel your heart racing."

"Is Peter still not here?" Maddie said.

"He came in about 20 minutes ago. He went to go get Jack for you."

Just then, Maddie heard the patter of little feet.

Tony stood up and kissed Maddie's forehead.

"I'll see you later, Mads. You call me if you need me." Tony walked out the door and knelt down to embrace Jack.

"Don't tell anyone," Tony said, "but you're my favorite guy in the whole world."

Jack held onto Tony tight "I love you, grandpa." Jack said.

Peter smiled. He walked in and Jack followed.

"Oh my sweet baby. I love you!" Maddie said holding onto Jack.

"He's on his way over to daycare I figured I'd let him stop by for a minute." Peter said.

"Thank you." Maddie said sharply. "You can take him now, I love you Jack. I'll see you at home, ok?" She kissed his forehead and rolled over in bed.

"I'll be back, ok?" Peter said.

"Mhm." Maddie said without looking up.

Peter walked out confused. He had no idea what Maddie was feeling.

Maddie cried in her pillow. Until she fell back asleep.

Peter walked back in and saw her sleeping, but this time he climbed into bed with her and held her close.

Maddie felt him and she began to cry again.

"Madeline Grace, tell me what on earth is going on." Peter said placing a finger under her chin and lifting it.

"Peter, I'm so afraid you're going to leave me. Now that I'm on bed rest I have to quit my job and I can't afford to live on my own anymore. I know this is a lot for you."

"Maddie, seriously? Do you think I'd let you live on the street? You're my fiancé! You and jack are coming to live with me. And since your mom has already moved in with Tony, I'm pretty sure she's not going to be upset. You are the mother of my children. You are the love of my life. You're never losing me. Ever again. I made the mistake of leaving you and I promise that I'll never do it again." Peter held her close and kissed her.

"Miss Charles, you're being discharged today." A nurse peeped her head in and said.

"Thank you, Martina." Maddie said.

Maddie and Peter walked hand in hand out of the hospital. Excited to start this new chapter.

8 months Later*

"Tony, I can't thank you enough for this wonderful baby shower!" Maddie said waddling over to him.

At 9 months pregnant, Maddie could barely walk anymore.

"Mads, you know you deserve it. And so does my Godson!" Tony said smiling.

"Or daughter!" Peter chimed in.

Maddie walked over to Peter and kissed him. Peter rubbed her belly and kissed it.

Maddie and Peter we're finally moved in together and Maddie was only a couple days away from her due date.

She had done pretty well with her bed rest but today, she hadn't. And she could feel it.

After everyone had left from the party. Peter, Tony, Sara, and Maddie started cleaning up Tony's house.

"Madeline Grace, you sit down right now." Sara said in her strictest mom voice.

"But mom, there's so much to do!" Maddie whined back.

"Baby, she's right." Peter said. "Why don't you come sit and I'll rub your feet. Ok?" He said patting the couch.

Maddie waddled her way over to the couch but before she could get there.

"Ohh!" Maddie groaned and fell to her knees.

"Madeline!" Peter yelled.

Peter grabbed Maddie's hand and helped her up.

"Can you walk to the couch baby?" Peter asked concerned

"Yes, I can. Thank you." She said.

Peter sat Maddie down on the couch and cuddled her.

"I'm okay. I promise. Just a Braxton Hicks." Maddie said.

"Peter, we've got a call." Tony walked over. "Fury needs us, now."

Peter kissed Maddie's forehead and went off with Tony.

Maddie and Sara both propped their feet up and snuggled with Jack on the couch.

When Tony and Peter got to Avengers Tower, they were both welcomed by Captain America and Thor.

"Peter, I hear congratulations are in order!" Thor yelled.

"Thanks, Thor. Now what was so emergent that I had to leave my family?"

"Loki." Steve said. "He's back with a vengeance."

"But it's been years since we've even had to work together. Why do you need me?" Peter asked.

"He's after your family. And we need to find out why." Fury said.

"SHOULDNT I BE HOME PROTECTING THEM?!" Peter yelled

"No," Tony said, "We need you to lure him out. Maddie and the kids are safe. I promise. they're on Lockdown." He said putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Fine." Peter said.

Fury handed him a map.

"This is where he's hiding. You'll go in first and we'll be right behind you." Thor said.

Peter grabbed his gear and swung off. It didn't take long to find Loki, he had been hiding in plain sight. He was up to something but Peter couldn't tell what.

When Peter found Loki, they ended up fighting pretty viciously.

Tony found Peter unconscious and bloodied up pretty badly.

"Peter, you gotta wake up." Tony said cradling his head.

"Mmm. Ouch." Peter managed to say.

Tony carried Peter out and to the hospital.

Once the surgeons took Peter, Tony got on the phone.

"Maddie?"

"Where is Peter?! I'm watching the news right now!"

"He's in the hospital. Wait until my security gets there and you can come."

"You're going to make me wait?!"

"Yes. Loki is after you. He believes that your kids will have special powers beyond what Peter has. He's going to try to take them."

"Oh my god. No!"

"Maddie, you have to stay calm remember? It'll be alright. You're safe."

"Security is here, I'm on my way."

Maddie hung up the phone and went with Tony's security to the hospital where she met up with Tony.

"Maddie." Tony said with a sigh.

"Where is he?" Maddie said holding back tears.

"Currently in surgery. He's pretty beat up. He's got 6 broken ribs and a broken arm. Plus multiple internal bleeds."

Maddie almost fell to the floor, but Tony caught her.

"We need a nurse over here!" Tony yelled. "Maddie, baby, you need to breathe."

They brought Maddie a wheelchair and placed her into a room on oxygen to try to get her heart rate back down.

"Mrs. Parker?" A nurse said.

"Yes?"

"Peter is out of surgery and in recovery. He's not awake yet, but you can go see him."

Tony wheeled Maddie up to Peter's room, but he was awake when they got there.

"There's my girl." Peter said with a slight grin.

Maddie couldn't hold her tears back anymore, she began to sob. Staring at Peter all beat up and broken.

"Baby, come here." Peter said holding out his hand.

Maddie sat next to the bed holding his hand to her face.

"Peter, what was going on with Loki?" Tony asked. "How did he beat you so badly."

"He didn't. Hulk did. I'm not sure what happened. It was like he had a trance over him. It wasn't the Banner we know."

"I'll go look into it. Make sure Maddie doesn't get up. At all."

Tony walked out of the room and flew off.

"Why can't you get up?"

"Remember that Braxton Hicks earlier? Well turns out I'm actually in labor."

"You're what?! We're not even ready, we don't have the hospital bag or anything!"

"Peter, Tony and Happy are already on it. It's okay. My contractions aren't even that close yet."

Just then Maddie had a huge contraction, this one broke her water.

Maddie squeezed Peter's hand tight.

"Peter, hit your nurse button for me."

"Maddie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, oh yeah. My water just broke."

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM RIGHT NOW?!" Peter yelled

"Because I've done this before. Remember? Oooohhhhh!" Another big contraction, less than a minute apart from the first one.

"Mrs. Parker? Everything ok?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'm just in labor and my water broke. Do you mind paging OB for me?"

TBC...


End file.
